How It Was.
by koneko-chan4
Summary: Ok people I am finally putting another story up after months of waiting to get time to come on the net. Well tell me if you like so far. ^_^ I will be waiting for reviews.


How It Was  
"Niku, calm down," yelled an older woman. She was yelling at a younger boy with brown hair and black banes. He wore a red sweat shirt with a burger-dog logo and camoflage pants and his name was named Meat. He was yelling at his dog. Meat turned around then said in a grumpy voice," Yes, okasan." " Thank you. Now you know that we are having company so go clean your room and pull out your futon." Meat looked up at his mother and was surprised to hear the words," clean your room." The dog also started barking and growling, but I don't think it was for the same reason. "BUT MOM! I mean cleaning my room is absurd-" " ARE YOU GETTING SMART WITH ME YOUNG MAN?!" At this the dog started barking louder and Meat was shocked. He then got up slowly, turned around, and walked towards the room he was supposed to clean. " Ahiru, come here," called the women towards the kitchen. Another boy dirty blond hair and black streaks and dirty blond banes came out of the kitchen and into the livingroom where his mother was standing. He was wearing a blue sweat shirt and sweat pants with a orange duck with white outlining around it. " Yeah, you rang?" The women just sat there as if shocked at how the boy answered. Actually, she was surprised at all the food that he had in his hand. "What?" He managed to say without laughing at the look on the women's face. " DUCK, IF YOU DO NOT PUT ALL THAT FOOD AWAY I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!" "Fine, you didn't have to yell and is that what you called me in here for?" Duck replied as he took apples, cookies, chocolate bars, candy, chips, and should I go on out of his pockets. " No, I want you to clean your room." " Is that all?" "Yes." " Ok, I am out," Duck said as he walked back into the kitchen. The women then called out," I want that money back in my purse, too." Duck, in the kitchen,froze and stuck his headout of the kitchen door. " How did you know?" He asked shocked. " I saw it in your back pocket," Duck turned around silently and when he got into the kitchen yelled, " DAMN IT, EVERY FREAKIN' TIME!"  
Meanwhile, with their guest who were on their way. They had recently just left a KFC down a couple of blocks from their destination. There were 4 girls and 2 guys. The girls were in the back listening to their cd players and one of the guys were driving and the other was in the passenger seat sleep. The boy in the passenger's seat, Jason, suddenly jumped up and yelled. " What the hell?" Said the driver, aka Bat. Bat stared at Jason for a while since they were at a red light. The girls in the back appeared to be shocked and were also staring at Jason. Jason then started feeling around as if he was looking for something. "...Are...we...still alive?"Jason managed to say between breaths. Everybody in the car now had a disbelief look on their face. " Shimatta, Jason! Don'na kuso o sono?!" Yelled one of the girls in the back. " Damn, Tori. We know you are mean, but you don't have to show it," Kitty-N said. Tori just sat there now. Angry, but with a revengous look on her face. Now the traffic light was green and they were off again. Jason, still alittle paranoid, was now explaining what had happened in his dream.  
While he was saying it everybody was nodding their heads as if they understood what he was saying( which they didn't may I add). "So, what are our plans for today, Bat?" Shorty asked trying to change the subject from Jason's dream. "Yeah, Bat what are we doing today?" Betty asked curiosly. " Did you all forget where we are going of why we are ever in this car with this lunatic beside me?" While saying this he pointed at Jason and everybody laughed except Jason himself. He was playing around though and started saying stuff like," Man, why you got to be like that" and " That is disrespectful and wasn't called for." Well, then for a short period of time they just talked, then they got quiet again and did their own thing.  
Back at the house, Meat was sitting in the middle of his still dirty room moaning about him having to clean his room. His brother, Duck, was also in his room, but other then Meat he was actually cleaning his room. Infact his room was already cleaned. Duck was now sitting at the computer and instant messaging his friends and so-called girlfriend. His so-called girlfriend's name was Amanda Lynn Marie Ailey Phiona Cornelius the fourth, but everybody called her Banbi. Duck was typing a message to Banbi right then when his computer went off. " What the hell?" Duck then started looking behind the desk for the plug which was still plugged in. He was still thinking the same thing when all of a sudden he noticed the cable was cut with sissors. "Man, who could have done this?" He then got up and started walking to his mother's room and sat down at her computer. He then started hitting keys as if he was a computer wizz. As soon as he had gotten back on his name his gf started yelling and everything at him about why he had left with out telling her goodbye or he loved her. Duck was turing really red in the face after explaining the situation 20 times to her that he finally had had it. He then started typing in these words like crazy," That is it Banbi. I have had it I have explained tons of times and I don't exactly want to be with some one who keeps questioning me or yelling at me the way you have been. So I think we have had enough time together. I am calling us quits. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want becuz I don't exactly want you to talk to me either but things aren't fair in life so good bye for today." Duck then sent that through and signed off the computer.  
Meanwhile, with Meat in his room, he had actually started cleaning his room! There was only one remaining object laying around and it was his shirt on the bed. He had took it off to show off through his room window to the girl next door who was staring through the window at him.( uh,boys you can't live with them, you can't understand them) He was now at his computer and just typing up one of his school projects for science class. He had just finished the last line when Duck walked in and sat on his bed. Meat turned away from the computer and faced his brother. " What's up, bro?" Duck was just sitting with a smile on his face and then he whispered," I did it." Meat was confused. " What the hell did you do?" Duck just grinned evily and finally got up and started jumping around as if he had just got bitten on his bottom. " I DID IT! BANBI ISN'T WITH ME ANYMORE SHE IS A FREAKIN' HOE! SHE IS HISTORY! AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!?!" Meat just stared at him then he smiled too. He then started jumping around too. " MAN, finally you did it. I have been wanting you to do that for awhile. Man, of cousre I am happy." Duck just grinned. The two brothers just sat there staring at eack other. 5 minutes later they were still standing there. Then the door just opened to reveal Jason and Bat. " Yall are here already?" The two said together with shock. Jason and Bat just grinned. ( what's with all the grins?)   
Meanwhile, in the living room of the house, Kitty-N, Shorty, Betty, and Kuro Hana Tori were standing in the living room with Jason's, Meat's, and Duck's mother. They were now taking a seat on the couch when somebody asked wrong question. "So what happened to their father, Mrs. Stanford?" Of cousre it had to be Shorty who asked. Everybody just stared at her as if she had did something wrong.( which she did)( I love these parenthesis things) Mrs. Stanford then turned very bright in the face and looked very angry. " Why did you want to know about my husband?" Kitty-N then started to panick then said," Uh...she was just trying to start a conversation. Sorry about that, heh Shorty is just like that."-smile-" She talks alot." Every girl there nodded their head in agreement with Kitty-N and so did Shorty. Mrs. Stanford then calmed down and Meat, Jason, Bat, and Duck walked in. "Hey mom, Duck finally got rid of that Banbi girl," Jason said with a grin on his face.( There it is again.) Duck was smiling when he said that till he noticed the girls. He then started blushing when he noticed one of the girls. Shorty.   
"Hey, earth to Duck! It's not polite to stare,dude. Man, I know they're pretty, but damn," Bat said when he realized that Duck was staring at Shorty. Shorty was just talking away not even noticing, though. Then, Jason asked for silence. " Hear ye, hear ye. I have an announcement to make. We at the school are finally having a dance team and since I said that Duck and Meat are such good dancers. Don't ask. The people at the school wanted to know if Duck and Meat would like to be on the dance team. Well, do you?" Duck and Meat grin. ( OMG, where do these things keep coming from?) " Sure we go bro, why would we say no to an opportunity to dance with my bro?" Duck said smiling. Meat just kept grinning and nodded his head. Everybody else smiled, then Jason looked at his mother. " Is it alright with you okasan?" The mother person just sat there and started thinking. She then nodded that it was alright after a few minutes. Everybody then started going wild. Not that kind of wild I mean excited wild ok? 


End file.
